


Kiwis Can Make You Fall

by KuyaReCom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Alternate Universe - High School, Australian Slang, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Reference, Other, PRETTY MUCH WRONG, Shrimp on the barbie, Swimming Boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuyaReCom/pseuds/KuyaReCom
Summary: Jett Kirkland could be defined as a bona fida Australian, he's tough when it comes to love like his abs and people expected him to be single until he reached his mid-30s when he became the best man in his brother's wedding and jealousy strikes like one of his favourite clićhe rom-com scenes.Thus, when this Keeley came strutting to offer him a kiwi, he wondered what the bloody heck is this churning... swirling... damn.He's speechless.





	1. Meet and Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, Kuya here :3
> 
> Can't get OzNz out of my head- and there'll be OC characters, bcs Australia can't afford to have like 3 close friends.  
> Let's just hope that I don't mix Kiwis and Aussies...
> 
> 🍤🍤

 

* * *

 

_Jett Kirkland._

Born in the Kirkland family; the one generation full of tea, scones, thick eyebrows, curse words flowing in and out: as in a nutshell.

This one family member was registered as an Australian and the pride of being one was very thick that if you insulted his country by misunderstanding it as Austria, a boomerang will pierce your head.

 Which is true. The person ended up with a brain surgery and Jett ended up with his boomerangs being confiscated by Arthur Kirkland; the eldest, the grumpiest, most horrible cook and most horrible big brother in the world yet still loveable. Jett called him 'Dad' as a huge sign of respect.

Attending a private and poshy (not a word but he's Australian so hey) academy 2 miles away from the big house; you could regard Jett as a fine and well-build young man alongside his good looks. Even so, he's an aesthetic; he's a weird animal lover and his private canopy consisted of tarantulas and koalas. When he was a child, he nearly AMAZON-ed a kangaroo if it's not for his Welsh brother Dylan stopping him when he was about to enter Allistor's credit number in the form.

Being a good-looker, everyone expected him to be one of those popular kids. Truth in fact, everyone at his school is popular. Jett is famous for being one of the high-achieved swimmers in the country and is aiming for the Olympics ever since he watched this TV show full of gay swimmers.   
As everyone else too, he's confirmed as a bisexual. Despite hiding this from his family, they all still know it.

🍤

"Hey, Jett!"

The brunette turned his head and hesitantly stopped his tracks as his eyes roamed the figure approaching him.

"Hey!! Alfred! How you doing?!" He high-fived the male, Alfred stood the same height as him with his disturbing cowlick bouncing away and his blue irises gleaming in the morning sun.

Alfred rubbed his neck before skipping, "Not so much. Matt's been bothering me lately to catch up with my English, he keeps saying that awesome has an 's' and not a 'z'!"

Jett laughed," You hanged out too much with Gil."

"And he hanged out too much with Frenchypants! They both used ssss like zzz, adding elegant. As if!" He mocked sarcastically, his fingers imitating pitching signs.

"You know, bish. That's why I stick with British." Jett made whoosing noises.

Alfred scoffed, "Arthur could stuff his scones into his mouth for all I care. And you're Australian!"

"Proud being one." He used a tone that ended their conversation. They both walked toward the school gate in front of them but were stopped by a pair of students cladded in paint-smeared aprons. Alfred immediately recognised the two as the Italian twins with the weird stick-out curls.

"Heya, dudes! What had happened for us to be stopped?" 

Lovino, the elder one snarled while the younger one; Feliciano chirped,

"Ve~ It's Freshmen Day, Alfred. We need to paint your country's flag on your cheek. See mine!" He blowed the inside of his cheeks to reveal the stripes of the Italian flag. Lovino sparked the same one as his, except that his one looked a bit grim. 

Lovino noticed the staring and answered smugly, "It's to let-a out the Mafia vibe."

"Sass!" Alfred jumped and leaned closer to him, Lovino scowled as he picked up his paintbrush and stroked the American flag with special stars surrounding it.

"Did you put an eagle?!" He twinkled. The Italian crossed his arms, "That's what the stars are for. For you to stop demanding some fuvked up shit."

Feliciano didn't tell him to knock it off like the sweet little brother he is as he's busy adding the last touch for the Australian flag on Jett's cheek. "And a koala! Now all is voila!"

Jett whooped as he took a view of him at a small mirror being held by him, "Australians all the way!"

"Now scramp. The Nordic group is-a waiting." Lovino nudged a thumb behind them.

"Sure do!" They both walked inside the school compound. Freshmen Day's vibes were actually nice, with booths from all clubs lined up and students wandering around. That means Jett was a year older than them! No longer a freshman!

"Oo! I forgot that today is the new day for freshmen! Heard that Leon's starting here, how come?" Alfred nudged his ribs, his tone laced with curiosity.

"He got dragged by Kiku, but he's still living with us."

They both stopped in front of the Swimming Club's booth. "How's the booth going?"

A female brunette; one of the brilliant seniors chirped, "Pretty well! A Singaporean came registering in just now." After that, Elizaveta with the Hungarian flag painted on her cheek continued to stack up the register forms, leaving Jett to check up the other remains of the booth and the form.

"Aloysius Lee? Sounds Chinese." He scratched his nose that was covered with a small bandage, it had been plastered for a long time already, it's permanent and a trademark of his as a 'war trophy'.

"Of course he does." Elizaveta's head bobbed up as she reached out underneath the table to grab a box of swimming goggles.

"By the way, go check around. You'll switch shifts with me soon." She winked while Jett waved one of his 'Australian' gestures before walking back.

"Bro, I'm going to check on the Soccer and Debate Team. See if Ludwig or Berwald hadn't scared anyone yet." Alfred voiced in as they both walked futher, passing the Baseball, Cooking and Gardening booths. Jett nodded, leaving Alfred to dash away and disappeared into the crowd. The American was a part of the soccer and debate team, he had an unspoken ambition to be a politician one day, very funny.

"Heya there, Jett!" A voice boomed in front of him. He lifted his head to see Michelle with a large box on her shoulders.

"Michelle! How's the blondie doing?" He asked about Francis, one of his close friends even when he's Arthur's archenemy.

He helped her to pick up the box. Michelle blew a stray bang away before answering, "Francis helped me to finish cooking the octodogs we need to serve for the freshmen. I'm on my way back to the booth. It's very busy today."

He hummed, Michelle is a fine brown-skinned island girl and a part of the school's famous Cooking Club. Her specialty is tropical ingredients like fishes and had a homey feel. She's one of the few females in school.

Hetalia Gakuen had a calm student population of 269, consisted of every nationalities available in the world. Top-notch academy center and had a long list to pass of terms if you want to be accepted, and it's known as the school full of good-lookers.

"I heard that the Money Gathering Club is having a wide budget this year, they're going to sponsor everyone for a trip somewhere like Antartica with help from the Nordic Club." She chatted, the Seychelles flag on her cheek still bright.

"Kidding. Those tightwads only know how to tight their belts and only use 1 banknote a day." Jett widened his eyes.

Michelle straightened the red ribbons tied for her hairstyle, "They lost a bet with the Shipper Club. You know about the scandal where Kiku ended up with a Heracles-Saadiq threesome?"

"Wow. I need to take more part in the gossips."

"Don't be as minimum as Antonio though, he's still clueless about the rumours of him being a stripper." She whispered.

Jett hold back a laugh, he loved the school otherwise. Everyone here is a defined-stereotypical student and unique. 

Want someone who can blow up the kitchen in 5 minutes? Check.

Want someone who loves his little brother so much and take participation with her little sister to write a song about it? Check.

Want someone who proclaimed to be as old as China? Check.

Want someone who is blonde? Check check check.

Jett snorted, everyone is too funny for his liking. Half of the school's population has a crush, or well- more than 1. Who loves who, that's for the Shipper Club to info-break in. Anyone who wants to know about someone's love interest can sought up the trio, they're experts on match-making. They had set up a weekly newsletter and gave advices during recess streaming time, with soapey OSTs as the background music.

He rarely set his eyes on someone. Wants to enjoy his youth but not with love filling the air, it somehow makes him blinded. Because of this, Jett is tough in romance even though he's quite the flirter.

He still stuffs his heart with soapey romance operas and horrible rom-coms though. He stumbled into porn when he hijacked Allister's PC; sheep porns don't fit his liking, thank you very much.

He turned his head to watch the Animal Lovers Club's Booth. He caught sight of Yao, one of the Asian students to cuddle up with a panda.

"Hi!"

Jett blinked as a short person magically appeared in front of him. The student had olive-green hair with weird curls at the end. His eyes were closed, not unusual for Jett's opinion. The person had a kitten-like mouth, his plumpish cheeks were rose and the tinge of kiwis could be smelled. He's wearing an apron and the New Zealand flag was painted on his cheek.

The soft voice belonged to him as he spoke up, "Nice day? Here's a kiwi for you! We're the Animal Lovers Club!"

The kiwi he held out shone like a diamond in Jett's eyes. As if in one of the clićhe scenes, his vision became blurry and the heartbeats thumped loudly in his ears. With shaken fingers, the Australian took the kiwi slowly, his eyes still not leaving the fine person in front of him.

"Thanks, mate."  Fook, why is he stretching out a creepy smile?

"Are you an Australian? Recognise that flag." The student billowed, his finger pointing at his own cheek.

"Yes-" He stopped, "What's your name?"

The person let out a giggle that send Jett's heart squeezing the bloody hell out of it from the sound. The Australian felt his face became warm even though the spring temperature soaked his other body parts, his fingers suddenly felt sweaty.

"Name's Keeley. And as a Kiwi, ALL BLACKS!"

 


	2. Rainbow Sparkles Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eagle stole the limelight - the heck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks at last time I updated this*  
> *inhales*  
> I really am not responsible enough, eh?

Jett was speechless.

The student named Keeley tilted his head, clearly curious about the Australian's baffled expression. His hair tangled a bit from the slight wind, forming tiny knots around the curly ram hairstyle, the end curls touching the tip of his ears.

"Are you okay?"

The brunette snapped out of his thought, "Ummm- nah, I'm actually fine. Keeley is a sweet name, I mean, it suits you." He cursed mentally at his lack of perfect timing when it comes to smooth talk. 

"Thank you! Even though I'm fairly sure we don't know each other pretty well."

"We never met before?" Jett gasped. How come he never stumbled upon this gorgeous Kiwi?

The olive-head hummed, "Never. I read about your gossips though. That male student who let his pet koala go on a rampage?" The Australian tried to plaster an innocent face, gosh, this student knew about him by taking notice of his impulsive actions that retorted in this school?! He'd admit that the incident was 50% his fault, his koala was no more than a calm, domestic pet in other people's eyes but Jett knew better. His torn bedroom curtains were a proof.

"Haha! That's a one time wrongdoing. But seriously?" He raised one of his thick eyebrows.

Keeley eyed the raising gesture, "I'm serious. And are you a Kirkland?"

Jett was often asked the same questions all over again so he smoothly replied as if he could answer even when he had been poisoned and waiting for True Love's Kiss, "Yes."

"One should remember the thick-ish eyebrows."

"Say that to yourself." Jett glanced at Keeley's facial features, he had thick eyebrows, the same as the trademark for the Kirkland family. He can't help but ponder over the possibilities of them being related, but probably not since he never met someone that resembled him in any family gatherings. But once again, there were hundreds of Kirklands and he could't even remember half of his cousins.

"Which grade you in?" He asked as he sorted the kiwis on the plate he's holding. Jett remembered about the untouched slice of kiwi in his hand so he stuffed it into his mouth as quickly as possible.

Keeley watched him swallow the bile fruit, "12th. Damn, thit it goods."

"We're the same age then! Do you play rugby?"

"Do I look like an All Blacks fan to you?"

He let out a hearty laugh, "Australians must be All Blacks' supporters. Need to back-up Kiwis, right?"

Jett glimpsed a memory when he gambled with his other Australian mates during the Rugby Cup. No need to say with surprise that he picked the losing team and ever since then, the taunts and curses off not choosing All Blacks served him as a haunting reminder. 

"Of course it's a yeah!"

Keeley seemed to catch the off tone in it but chose not to point it out,

"Ah! I forgot to ask this but do you want to take a tour around our booth? We have a lot of student pets to be taken care off." He gestured one hand to the spacious land behind him, cages were set up and he could only see half of the creatures as the other half was hidden from view due to the looming greeneries. He spotted one full of turtles which appeared suspiciously to be Lovino's pets. (He heard that the Tsundere Italian raised the turtles that belonged to Antonio)

"Am I welcomed?"

"Koala lovers are welcomed!" He brightly chirped. Jett fetchingly registered inside his head,

_Flier fish! His voice is sooo sweet!!_

"Are you sure you're fine? Your breathing is unsteady." Keeley pointed out as Jett let out a definitely abnormal loud exhale of breath.

"Awoh ... It's normal!" He smiled.

_It's because I need to fooken control my roaring heart!!!_

Keeley turned around to give Jett a worrying look. As if this was a laughing moment bestowed by the gods, the sunlight hit his adorable frame, encasing a circle of mists above the soft curls and swirled gently to form a halo. It clashed teasingly with the glowing cat smile - and was that the sound of the devil laughing in his left ear and the angel facepalming in his right? The roar inside his heart had seemed to double over from that gesture and enveloped his senses and -- oh god, he's going numb! He needed meditation right now or he'd stop functioning! Imagine **Here Lies Jett Kirkland; Who Died Because Cuteness Is An Underestimated Murder Weapon** , that'd be very humiliating!

Keeley's face grew even worried, his eyebrows knitted together as he asked,

"Sorry to say this but I think you really need to go to the Nurse's Office. Your sunburn looks more worse with your skin grilled like that."

Totally, the humidity was increasing on a monstrous rate and it's pumping up with each second Jett stared at Keeley's face as if he just descended from the highest of heavens. He was pretty sure some angelic music was chorusing at the background.

Jett grinned widely, "No worries! Everything's fine," He stopped for a second before continuing, "So - listen, do you want to - "

"KCHAW!!!"

They both turned around, alarmed from the angered predator bird-calling noise that shocked them as someone obnoxiously screamed,

"Oh my god, Freedom, nooooooooooo!"

A mighty bald eagle flapped its wings with utmost dignity, the wind from the action somehow knocking Jett's breath away. His eyes trailed downwards to a certain Alfred with his arms outstretched and expression pleading for something. The eagle reared its head and trained its vision towards its owner, giving him a piece of recognition before landing on top of a tall lamp pole. It screeched again before swerving to glare directly onto the jumbles of animal foods placed on the club's counter. In a split second, it snatched an expensive-looking meat from the stack and went back to its original position on the school equipment, no one dared to stop it because they didn't want to face the wrath of the beak.

Alfred put his arms on his hips and shouted, "Freedom! Get down here!"

It's a blessing that Freedom was an eagle because he didn't have the capability to roll his eyes. Although Freedom was an eagle so he knowingly spitted out the bone from the meat and threw it directly onto Alfred's head.

"Okay, dude! Not funny!" Alfred held out the bone high into the air, swaying it madly like Vash when he's a referee for a soccer match and happily gives a yellow card. "Berwald, help me!"

A small grunt escaped from a blonde beside him. Berwald's face was stern, cold and his eye bags were among the most permanent in school history; he happened to be the tallest with a height that rivaled another scary and very intimidating guy; Ivan. Jett couldn't see if that's true, he loved the pet hamster Ivan had once, he still didn't know where the hamster ran off to (read: killed). Berwald uncrossed his arms and bent down to pick up a small stone, testing its weight and throwing onto his right palm for a few times, he positioned himself to find the best accuracy.

"Y're taking the bl'me."

Alfred's eyes widened for a fraction but before he could scream his dramatic movie-ish STOP!, Berwald had already thrown it.

Jett amusingly watched the 5 seconds stunt show.

The bone flipped in slow motion, Alfred opened his mouth and drawled out an _OH HAMBURGER LORDDD,_ Berwald turned back to his first position of crossing his arms and standing scarily tall, Keeley just blinked a few times, no chang - Wait, how could he even see what's happening with his eyes closed? Jett didn't have the chance to think further as the white stick bounced on top of Freedom's head.

The crowd mentally drew in a shocked gasp and held their breath. Freedom shook his head, majestic feathers ruffling together. After the silly action, his sharp eyes tasered on his owner's, his sharp claws clenching the railing and preparing for take-off. With another tremendous stunning screech, it flapped its wings to soar fastly and aiming for Alfred.

These happened in 5 seconds. Tops.

Alfred let out a hysterical scream that he only uses during a Haunted House session, which meant Freedom chasing him was now in the same rank as ghosts in Alfred's Scare List.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" He sprinted with his quick reflexes and jumped over a table displaying botanical plants. Tino, who happened to be in charge of the booth shrieked in surprise as the items crashed onto the ground.

Berwald was quick to aid him.

Alfred wasn't that oblivious so he poked his head from underneath the table, the cloth draping over his cowlick as he screamed, "I'm so sorry, Tino! Very very sorry!"

Jett couldn't help but shouted, "Alf! I think it's better if you don't scream!"

"What the free, Jett?! You're also screaming right now! I don't kno-"

"All I'm saying is if you're the one who's screaming -!"

"Don't cha worry, Tino, and uur - Berwy! I'll pay for any damage so don't kill me!"

"-You'll attract Freedom!!!"

"KCHAW!!!"

Alfred looked done.

Freedom suddenly appeared from a nearby tree, squawking dangerously and sharp claws stretched out wide, the glint of the sun making them to sparkle threateningly.

"An ambush?! That's cheap! Damn cheap, Freedom! I know it's a bad idea to binge-watch Netflix action movies with you but seriously?!"

Out of the whole crowd, Jett was one of the few who could understand the fast and tongue-tied sentences Alfred was shouting. It's not a shame to admit that he was raised with superiority in aesthetic English vocabulary, his dictionary is thick (that's what everyone says) and his words have double meanings (For goodness sake, why do those linguists think thongs are a part of lingerie?). Thus, he's one of the greatest students in the academy when it comes to English literacy.

Cue an action movie, Freedom looked experienced, with how the action it's doing, a stance ready to kill - preferably gouge Alfred's eyes out of his sockets. Alfred reached out for something to defend himself, grabbing a lucky potted plant that didn't crash when it fell just a few seconds ago. He held it over his head, ready to swing as Freedom approached with tragic momentum.

Half of the crowd closed their eyes, not willing to look while Jett grinned widely at what's going to happen.

Freedom's wings flapped one more time, just enough to cut in the distance as Alfred prepared for the attack -

A soccer ball knocked straight into Alfred's face.

The whole crowd gasped, the ball rebounded with a loud  _dung,_ presenting the huge force the kick was applied, and represented when Alfred dropped onto the ground with the potted plant smashed into dozens of pieces.

The sounds shocked Freedom, enough to stop it and changed its direction to perch on a branch, eyes doting carefully at the soccer ball rolling on the ground. The round ball swerved and a foot stopped it before it could get any further.

Alfred groaned in pain, Jett winced, that must be painful. Everyone's staring at the person responsible on kicking the ball and not feeling guilty to plant it in the American's face.

Athur had his ready-eating-mouth-grin as he looked down at Alfred, the grin curving up into a smirk.

"Jones, what do we say about letting wild animals roam free in school grounds?"

Alfred groaned in despair, face still plastered on the pavement. He didn't dare to lift up his head, which was pointless because he could taste the smug aura Arthur's generously giving.

"You getting all chummy wummy?"

Francis, who was watching behind Arthur, loudly snorted.

Arthur gave him a shut up look, he balanced the ball on his knee with a scary steadiness before commanding, "Why don't you get the eagle, Francis? It's a bonus if it pecks you."

Francis sighed, he watched Freedom scratching its feathers and that signalled for him to scratch his beard. Jett was pretty sure one French stereotype is that French women don't shave their pits.  _That sounds ridiculous to be honest. Francis is a male but he's sure a female by heart._

He put his fist under his chin, "I know this sounds very whimsical but Arthúre, how in the whole Blackberry am I going to  _get_ that eagle?"

Arthur murdered him with his eyes when Francis used the Blackberry Designer joke.

"I'm not surprised you have froggy eyesight but what hellish club do you think is behind you?"

He turned around and pointed surely,

"The Animal Lovers Club?"

Yao, who had placed his panda back into the courtyard ever since the eagle spectacular shouted hoarsely,

"AIYA! I am not going to climb that pole to get that beast! What if I break my ribs?! You know I have a weak back, you white people!"

Francis shooed the wind pointlessly, "And ~ There you go."

"For Captain Hook's sake, Francis - there are other students for the damn job!" Arthur was pounding the soccer ball fiercely by now.

Francis sighed pointlessly and twirled to set on Keeley, he stopped and smiled,

"Keeley darling~ Why don't you give the Vice President a favour? I'll surely pay you with the most gratitude ever~" He winked at the end of the  _request._

Jett felt something uneasy trembling in his veins.

Keeley laughed as his response, "No need, Francis! I will do it for free!"

That adorable voice send the uneasiness in Jett to purr and roll on its back, begging to enjoy more of that  _dear horrible yellow face,_ melting sensation.

Francis winked again before turning back to the crowd and clapped his hands,

"Pay attention, folks! The drama has ended, will you please go back to your booths, anyone do so will get a kiss from me, honhon~" Nearly everyone scrambled back to their places, a few female students giggling sillily. Francis bowed his head to stare at the dead Alfred sprawling on the ground, "And you too, monsieur. I highly doubt that Black Sheep won't step on your head when he's bored with the golden soccer ball already."

Before Alfred could respond, Arthur smirked triumphantly, "You know what, Francis? I think I'm starting to get bored with this treasure ball." He did a flip-over while saying that.

Alfred groaned even louder this time, "Yep, I'm up, I'm up. Frenchy, if you'll kindly give me your hand?"

He helped him back onto his feet, Alfred rubbed his jawline carefully, "Oh my god, I think I'm bruising."

Jett tore away his eyes from the scene when Keeley poked him gently in the shoulder.

The Kiwi sounded, "So, I'm going to do my job on getting Freedom from that pole. I think it's best if you return back to your own job."

Jett blinked, he took the words slowly and his lips shaped into an _o._ "Oh, right! Well, then, I'm off!" He walked backwards, scanning Keeley's face for any sort of recognition.

"Nice to meet you, Kiwi! Mate, you're very charming, I'll give you that!" He finger gunned at his direction.

"Kiwi?!" Keeley shouted back, their distance had streched so long that talking in a normal volume won't reach the other.

"Yeah!" Jett confirmed.

"Is it alright if I call you Oz?!" Keeley put his hands around his mouth.

"Sure, Keels! I mean, Kiwi!" He grinned widely before continuing, "I just remember, are you free after school?!"

The adorable munchkin gave him a look of confusion before nodding quickly.

The happiness inside Jett bloomed joyfully, "Okay, okay! Meet me at the gate, will you?!"

"I will!"

Jett's muscles hurt from grinning too much, he clapped his hands hurryingly, "Great! Great! So-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but people are watching, Jett."

He snapped his head to look at Arthur scowling judgementally at him and Francis snickering.

He boomed and raised his arms in surrender, his cheeks burning out of embarrassment, "Oof! Sorry, dad! I'm going, I'm going!"

Out of the corner, he stole a glance of Keeley with his cheeks dusting in pink. _Tough luck, he's not the only one._

"See you later, Kiwi! I'll miss you!" He screamed one last time, said person gave him a small wave, his cat smile appearing too heart-endearing.

"See you and I'll miss you too!" Kiwi screamed back.

_Gog, they are attracting too much attention but why did he care? His brain just got fried like a fried fish when Kiwi said that he'll miss him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in the fandom for nearly 2 years already and my writing has suffered great bouncing up (?) things like that. This fanfic is one of the earliest I actually wrote, and it's among those horrible ones such as 2 Sides of Love and The Heartbroken Club. Lost In The City Of One Million Dollars is probably middle because it's still horrible. And BOBA Milk Tea Will Help You, A Small Yacht and They Mystery of bla bla are good ? Idk it seems boring.
> 
> To anyone who still stick with this fanfic, let me clarify that I love you guys so much. This fanfic is horribly cringey and needs improving and tuning so expect re-written in one word; EVERYTHING.
> 
> That's not sarcasm, Ily guys for real. It's midnight so I'm not my usual self (includes a ton of emojis) but why I'm rambling about myself, pls ignore me.
> 
> Back to the topic, when I type the word re-written my mind just clicked like:  
> "HEY, KUYA? WHY DON'T YOU REWRITE ALL THOSE HORRIBLE FANFICS? YOU CAN'T DO IT WHEN THE NEW SCHOOL TERM STARTS AGAIN!"
> 
> There it goes, folks! This will start to be rewritten, I'll keep the originals in some files in case of "internet connection lost then the draft vanishes like pOOF" - I love rewriting things, it's refreshing.
> 
> That's all I want to say. Guys, I'm truly sorry, I know I'm not responsible enough but I just can't blame depression, it's my own fault to cower at their feet and at last, I can finally stand my ground.
> 
> I'm sorry for not continuing this in a short time, or if anyone's eager for another chapter. I can't promise to actually hold this, since promises are easy to made but hard to fulfill (promise is like promising to god so that's actually scary since it's pretty much committing a sin?)
> 
> Anyways, bye guys!


End file.
